peace, love, and zombies?
by ilovethehungergames130
Summary: this is my first story on my new account please don't judge to harshly


Peace, love, and

Zombies?

This morning I woke up to a sun shining in my eyes through my cracked open window and a strange sound. It took me a while but it was just our dumb dog Kyle (a stupid name for a dog, I know)

Barking and a dumb animal through the sliding glass door uggg…

WHY ME?! Annoying family plus annoying dog =annoyed me speaking of an annoying family I have a brother and a sister well, about to be two sisters anyway with my pregnant mom and all. Right now everyone is under quarantine. There's an upside and a down side, upside no school downside no friends. BORING, no cell phones no phones at all. So no contact at all PERIOD. Can't go outside at all. Oh crap, I forgot to tell you why we're under quarantine didn't I. Well, all of the sudden there was a sickness going around that made whoever had it go crazy with violent rage whenever they saw a human. So all our windows just now are being covered with black trash bags. Right now is the moment I will savor forever my last rush of wind on my face before we could never ever open our windows ever again. " Elizabeth Katie Greene, get in here and help" yelled my mom "coming, mom" I said. As you already have figured out (if you had a brain) my name is Elizabeth. But all my friends call me, or wait, used to call me Liz, which I like a lot, more than Elizabeth. But my mom always said "I named you Elizabeth that's what it sais on your birth certificate that's what I'm going to call you" my brothers name is nick or Gabe (so he can have a nickname) and angel my sister. Me I'm 13 angey 7, gabe16, mom 26, dad 34, and soon to come lily our little sister, oh yah and Kyle who we've already met. " Bark bark" said Kyle who was trying to beat the chipmunk at a staring contest before the trash-bag was put up the. Doctors in town stopped by and gave everyone a survival kit witch literally weighs a ton. With almost every kind of medicine imaginable. Food to last 10 years, Band-Aids, and some things specially ordered we could order 5 things. Mine were a heating blanket, a memory foam pillow, 1 year supply of magazines and comics, a new teddy bear (gift for Lilly, maybe), and new clothes 2 sizes to big 2 clothes perfect size. That's it. All 5. And then, oh no no no.

Chapter 2

"Zombies, hide!" I herd gazzy yell so I did I hid in the hall closet, 2 ways out and the zombies are both hella scary and hella slow and when I say slow I mean SLOW. We have to practice about two times a day about 2 times a day, you get used to it after a while. But it never gets unscary. Except there was an actual zombie

Chapter 3

"All clear" I yelled "head count" yelled Gabe "Liz" (he calls me Liz too) " Here" I said

"Angey ", "here" said angel in her, well, angelic voice."Mom" "Here" said mom "Dad" "Here"

"Is everyone ok?" "Yes" we all said at the same time

Except gazzy " gazzy, are you ok?" "No" "WHAT!" " Guys I was bit"

Chapter 4

In gazzy's arm there was a gaping hole where the zombie had bit.

Blurred by the tears in my eyes. I saw him. Pale in fear. Ok a little dramatic for me but oh well. Just because humanity is dyeing who said so was poetry. But it was really sad. But then mom ran in "wait, wait, I have something " mom pulled out a needle and some weird cream "how are you going to stich THIS" said gazzy "you'll see" mom rubbed the weird cream on his arm and instantly his skin started growing back. But then all of the sudden mom took a giant needle and stabbed gazzy right smack dab In the middle of his heart "HOLY COW, MOM NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

Chapter 5

"Hold on gazzy" mom yelled pulled the little stem like thing on the needle I honestly expected blood but it turned out to be this weird green solid-like stuff she calls "zombie venom". She sewed his arm he was ok **THANK THE LORDS. **To my surprise someone knocked on my door "whaaat"

Chapter 6

"Uh, hey" "hi" uggg…. * face palm* epic fail, it was my crush. Wait was I dreaming zeke Hackman was at my porch staring at me "what do you want" gazzy said from behind me oh no I thought, "uh, can I come in?" "NO!" "Oh gazzy, come on why not" I gave him the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist then he said reluctantly "fine" I almost jumped in joy. He came in and said "um. The quarantine has been broken into and you're the only living family other than mine. WELL that's news to me. See, this is why we should keep our upstairs window uncovered.

Chapter 7

We packed up all our stuff (or all we could carry) any way when we got to the campground. There were five more people, victoria a girl my age (only a couple months younger), Thomas, victoria's boyfriend, Jake victoria's friend, Raini Silver who always seeing the brighter side of things, and Rachel Silver who is the exact opposite of Raini. Rachel always, her entire life, wanted to get away from Raini. As we all set up our stuff in the tents I noticed that Rachel always sneaks out at night into the woods. And does'nt come back until morning. I wonder what she does? Oh ,well. Topic forgotten. BY THE WAY I NEED CELL PHONE ACESS NOW OR I WILL DIE! I am officially dieing inside, so just like Rachel. Yep. Its getting dark zeke and me have watch. Then I remembered something, Mr. Cuddle. my bear I've had since I was a baby I wouldn't trade him for a million dollars I started crying imagining him being torn apart my zombies . zeke came to sit next to me and rubbed my back (not like that, were um.. just friends. Yeah just friends) "why are you crying" he asked me " no reason" I said "I just miss my old house" "yeah, me to" he said "would this make you fell any better" he held up Mr. Cuddles "YES" I screamed. embarrassed I held Mr. Cuddles in my hands. wait a second Mr. Cuddles was in my room does that mean he was in my room? Oh well, I have Mr. Cuddles. to my surprise zeke leaned over and kissed me. It was really unexpected but oh well. I was kissed by zeke hackman. OMG I couldn't believe it. I will never ever forget this moment right here right now. "um…." I said, another epic fail. Things were running through my brain right now. Then with my luck I herd a gunshot and a " who are you, get away from my little sister." Gazzy.

Chapter 8

"gazzy no" I yelled as I felt a warm liquid on my hand as I held onto zeke's shoulder where he was shot "what were you thinking!" I was yelling now (and crying) I just got my first kiss, and gazzy ruined it. " oh, my god what DID I do" "you shot him you nimrod" "is he bleeding" gazzy asked "noooooo" I said sarcasticly "bring him down you take him to mom i'll keep watch" "ok" I said and I carried him as fast as I could to mom. When I got there I was basically covered in blood. mom patched him up ( I decided not to give you the details). He was ok. Passed out, but ok. Then I went to yell at gazzy but I was stopped by a familiar voice. Rachel. She said "yea, of corse I've got them dumbfounded I'm Rachel I'm a trickster I'll kill em' all and take there stuff before you can blink an eye," silence for a while "uh ha, ok, yep, bye" on her way back out I ran into her and said "ordering take-out" she threw a punch and with her aim she missed, my turn, I threw a punch hit her in the nose and gave her a bloody nose she sweared under her breath "dangit" she said but she used another word I threw in more punch hit her in her temple and knocked her out.

Chapter 9

I dragged her back to camp zeke almost fully healed and she explained what happened took the communicator and asked some questions and when I say some I mean a lot. We "exiled" Rachel. I kind of felt sorry for her not really but oh well. I ran and hugged zeke. He was fully healed now eeek (sqeel of joy) I went to sleep with zeke in the tent right next to me.

Chapter 10

I forgot to tell you didn't I, today is my birthday. I woke up and zeke was gone I asked mom where he went she said he went into town for supplys than a little smile came on her face about 3 hours past and I was shure zeke was dead but as soon as all hope was lost I saw him totally unharmed. He held something behind his back "guess what" "what" I said he held out a small black box " happy birthday baby" "baby?" I said he said "oh yeah, do you wanna maybe go out" "out where" we both burst out laughing " "out with me, silly" gazzy gave me a weird look "yea, shure" I said

He came over and gave me a big hug " this is not because I'm the only girl left on the earth , right" "right"

Chapter 11  
he gave me the black box it was velvet I mean real velvet . which probably mint it was expensive. I opened the box and it was a diamond incrusted ( or however you say it) golden locket. "I love it" I said excitedly "where did you get it" " well, maybe of a zombies neck" "what, really? Ew." "I'm just kidding, no I got it from this jewelry store in the mall." omg, one zeke is my boyfriend two he knew when my birthday was three zeke is my boyfriend ( I know one and three are the same, its just really exiting) "zombies, evacuate camp" said gazzy we were supposed to have a code word but that was a no go. "Grab all your weapons and fight"

Well, lets see how this goes

Chapter 12

"Elizabeth stay with me" zeke yelled. I ran closer to him saw zombies swarm around him and herd him scream. I ran, ran as fast as I possibly could, about 20 minuets later I ran into a tree stump sat down. I took of my locket and looked at it, just sat there and looked at it, until I had a gun pointed to my head and someone said "say something", I said " please help me"

chapter 13

"Elizabeth stay with me" I yelled. It sounded like she was coming towards me, I saw a swarm of zombies coming towards her, so I screamed to get their attention. I think I scared her because she ran the other direction like a bullet. Then I her a scream and a sound like a dead dropping body I was smashed. I ran the other direction about 15 minuets, then I ran into a person and pulled my gun on him thinking he was a zombie . he said " who a there buddy, relax come with me we have a camp up north we've recruited a couple today ,was your camp raided?" "yea, I lost my girlfriend." "oh, that's to bad , sorry buddy you shore she's dead?" "yea," "ok, back to the camp we go" we got in a car and drove into what looked like the middle of nowhere. Finally we arrived at huge yellow gates . "here we are, there is a big blue hotel where all the recruits are registered . "kay" I said I found it. And you'll never guess who I saw.

Chapter 14

" zeke!" I screamed " you're not dead!" "yea I know you aren't either!" he said excitedly we just sat there and talked about what happened and why we ran "I thought you were dead, eaten by zombies I heard you scream" "yea I was screaming to get your attention" "oh" I said, I felt so stupid. He said he had a present for me " another one?" oh god, that sounded SO rude "yeah, unless you don't want it" " yea sorry what is it?" he handed me a picture frame with some clips from my favorite magazine "I got them from a store when I went for a run" "cool thanks".

Chapter 15

I woke up to a new/unknown camp. A nice camp, but new. They even had a form of currency. Small plastic coins, there is a children's store around the corner that explains where thy get the coins (ironic thing; it's the bank)I live in a old run-down looking apartment building. There is at least 3 windows it's a nice room. I walked out the huge double doors Into a whole town brocaded by huge yellow walls with one small gate. Big enough to fit a car in. I showed the guard my ID and went to see zeke. Zeke had found a friend and his girlfriend was my best friend. Emma and tommy have been together about 3 months. Tommy being short, but taller than Emma. Emma being a look obsessed 16 year old with so called pimples. I'm a 13 with real pimples, I see that as an offence. zeke and I walked along the street holding hands watching people play basketball, cleaning windows , and little kids drawing on a store front and sidewalk. I looked at this little girl, sitting beside a wall reading. I went over and said "hi, what's you're name" she cringed to the sound of my voice. She realized I wouldn't hurt her and ran and hugged me. " mommy"! she yelled I looked at zeke. He shrugged. I caressed her little head. This little girl was about waist height with short brown hair with green/grey eyes. " what's your name little girl" zeke asked knowing I was to uncomfortable to speak " Chris, short for Chrystal" "how old are you" " three" she held up three tiny fingers. " what happened to your mommy and daddy"? zeke asked. " your right here, right"? "right" I said. Zeke looked surprised " now sweetheart, grab your book and we will go home, and maybe stop and get a treat. Does that sound good"? "YES"! she said excitedly I took a look in my pocket $12.50 enough to get her a toy , a treat , and, ration cards. Cool. Me and zeke officially had a child ( not exactly ours but she's ours now) people are giving us weird looks because a thirteen year-old girl, a fourteen year-old boy, and a three year old little girl holding hands as the little girl happily licked her ice-cream is not a thing you usually see here. We got home with Chris and the guard let me zeke and Chris share a room. I called Chris into my room "yes" she said "here, this is for you" I held up Mr. Cuddles she looked at it in awe "thanks"! she took Mr. Cuddles gave him a tight hug and went into the living room to play with him. Zeke came in and said " she has Mr. Cuddles" " I know, I gave him to her". Zeke gave me a look that said 'best mom ever'. I gave him a look that said 'shut up you nimrod' he laughed rolled his eyes and walked out the door ( see he gets my humor).

Chapter 16

" Mommy " Chris yelled, "yes, baby" I said as calm as I possibly could " I'm hungry " ok" zeke said "I'll go get some food" I handed him a ration card and he left to get some food. I went back into my room, it was close to Christmas, and so I had to think about what to get Chris. It's been about 3 months of us having Chris. Chris is my little baby. Not mine, but mine. You know what I mean? Then she started singing " I used to bite my tong and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess so I sat quietly agreed politely…" and so on "what are you singing" I asked " Katy Perry roar" it's my favorite song. I looked down to see her drawing was ….. Um…..I cant tell "what did you draw"? I asked "ponycorns, their unicorns and ponies mixed" if she was any older than 3 that wouldn't have made any sense. But at this age, it's adorable. While zeke and tommy went out for food we invited Emma and kind of had a girls day (as much of one as you can get during a zombie apocalypse) Emma, Chris, and I went into town to get some stuff to do. We stopped to get some apple cider, bought so homemade nail polish (I didn't know there was such thing as home made nail polish, but there is) and went home and did our nails. We let Chris pick the color so our nails are hot pink. She loved so I did. Her joy lit face was so cute you would just want to pick her up and hug her, so I did. She hugged me back, she was so happy. She reminded me so much of angie.

Chapter 17

As soon as I was happy, my life once again decreased. On Christmas ( or so we all think ) we had a community gift exchange. I had a girl named Audrey pine. i got her a bottle of perfume. Its just a bottle of water with flower peddles. The person who had Chris thought she was a boy and she got Legos. She still enjoyed them. But one thing that worried me zeke wasn't there. There has been a sickness outbreak lately people think it's the flu but no one knows. I went to check on him. When I got to our room I went to check on zeke but he wasn't there either. So I went to ask Emma, she asked if I have checked the quarantine list I said no she told me to check. So I did. Houston, Huston, haterson, and then it happened Hackman. Great, just great what am I going to tell Chris. I ran to he quarantine building and asked a guard if I could visit through glass he said " Shure, with who" " um..Zeke Hackman" "ok I'll get em' " he came back with zeke. He looked fine to me, but he had a fever of 102. He said he'd be ok. Which he would right? Right? He handed me a little red box and told me to open it when I get home to chris I agreed to wait then left. I was glad he was ok.


End file.
